


Ghosts

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Falling In Love, Ghost TW, M/M, angsty fluff, death tw, ghost au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico's been alone for so long now, haunting his own cabin.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Ghosts

Nico wasn’t sure how long it had been, how many years had passed since his death. He haunted camp, alone in Cabin 13. He often cried, sometimes tried to interact with the physical world- and the noise he made was enough to keep people away from his cabin. He just wanted friends, he just wanted to not be alone anymore. Yet here he was, alone, completely alone. That was, of course, until a boy his age found his way into Nico’s cabin. He was crying, curled up on top of one of the coffin beds, and Nico’s heart ached. Why was the boy crying? He stood watching the boy, who just kept crying and crying. He reached out curiously to touch the boy’s shoulder, and the boy merely shivered. Didn’t he know this cabin was haunted? Something made a noise in the boy’s pocket, and he pulled out a light rectangle, a torch, Nico figured, but he appeared to read it like a book before crying again. Nico looked over his shoulder, looking at the bubbles filled with speech, hateful words. Words Nico recognised all too well, aimed at those who leaned towards the same sex. Nico watched sadly as the boy cried himself to sleep, and Nico sat on the edge of the bed. He hadn’t seen another person in years, hadn’t known how it felt to be anything but alone. He reached out, brushing a lock of the boy’s hair behind his ear, and the boy sighed in his sleep. Nico stayed with the boy until he left, and Nico was alone again.

It wasn’t long before Nico saw the boy again, but this time, his face was bruised, bloody, his lip puffed up where a cut still bled. He wouldn’t stop crying, and Nico didn’t know what to do. He floated to the bathroom, turning the tap on. The boy called out, but Nico sadly remained silent, and the boy walked in, frightened. When he saw nobody, he seemed relieved to find the cabin had running water, and began to gently dab at his wounds. The writing rectangle torch from last time made a shrill metallic ring, and this time, the boy lifted it to his ear. Nico leaned close, watching the boy shiver from the cold, and listened in. It was his mama, soothing him at first, until the boy- who Nico now knew was named Will- told her why he’d been hurt, and mama quickly hung up, making an excuse. Nico knew what that meant, and his heart dropped as Will started crying. He wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered as quietly as he could, and the boy seemed terrified. Nico hoped he hadn’t scared him off, but the boy just started crying again.

The boy visited often, and soon became accustomed to the occasional noise from Nico, or the occasional moved object. He seemed happy, for a short while, messages from a lover making him smile. Nico’s heart ached and he didn’t know why. Will laughed, and smiled. Until he came back one day crying again. Nico sat beside him, reaching out to touch the boy’s shoulder, and again he shivered at the cold touch, sniffling, before finally, he spoke. “I… I know you’re there,” he said quietly, “I- I know this cabin is haunted.” Nico stayed silent, before shifting slightly and moving a decorative skull to say he was there. Will flinched a little, and sniffled again. “My boyfriend broke up with me,” he said quietly, and Nico moved to sit beside him again as he sniffled and sobbed quietly.

The boy continued to visit, to talk to Nico. Nico often pushed the tissues closer for Will to reach, or turned the tap on for him to wash away blood or just wipe over his face to cool down. Nico would tuck him in when he fell asleep, sometimes press soft kisses to his temple as Will fell asleep. Nico never showed himself to the boy, never told him his name, just offered comfort. He fell in love, but the boy grew up, grew older, left, and Nico was alone again.

Decades later, and Nico still missed the boy, yearned from beyond the grave, wished himself alive for the millionth time since his death just so he could be with Will. One particular day, Nico found himself opening the curtains to look at the sunrise. He always liked the sunrise. It reminded him of Will. Pretty and breathtaking, full of life, comforting, warm, guiding light. He found himself crying again, having never found love whilst alive. He wondered how it would have felt to hold a boy, to hold Will, in his arms, to lay with him and hear his heartbeat, to kiss him softly in the ailings of light. 

He yearned, until he didn’t have to yearn.

Because, whilst he was watching the sunrise, he felt a dip in the bed beside him. “I always knew you’d be pretty, darlin’.” Nico’s head snapped up, and suddenly all the air was forced out of his lungs in one violent sob. Will. Will was back. He looked exactly how Nico remembered, bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair, freckles like constellations- a smile so caring it made you cry.

“Will…”

“I can finally touch you…” Will said gently, reaching out and cupping Nico’s cheek. Nico shivered.

“You’re dead…”

“I’d die a thousand deaths just to be with you,” Will smiled, and Nico burst into tears. Will gently wiped them away. “What’s your name? I never got to find out. I missed you, you know. The last thing I thought of before I went was that I’d finally get to see you again. You’re just like I imagined you to be.”

“Nico,” he replied, and Will beamed at him again.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Nico. I love you…”

“I love you too…”

This time, the boy never left, but Nico did. Because Will held out his hand, took Nico outside. To hear the birds tweeting, to see the sun, to see campers, alive, well, happy, it made him feel like he was finally in Elysium. Maybe he finally was, because he had Will. Finally, after decades, they weren’t alone anymore.


End file.
